starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2
|image=SC GA2 Cover1.jpg |imgsize=200px |author=David Gerrold |editor=Troy Lewter |artist= |intartist=Fernando Furukawa |series=StarCraft: Ghost Academy |parent= |pages=192 |publisher=Tokyopop |published=August 10, 2010. |binding= |isbn10=ISBN 1427-81613-1 |isbn13=ISBN 978-1427-81613-9 |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 is the second volume of the StarCraft: Ghost Academy graphic novel series, authored by David Gerrold. It had been originally scheduled to be authored by Keith R. A. DeCandido.DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2008-12-18. progress.... (Dec 19) KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2008-12-19. It was published in August 2010. As of December 2010, it was available online from the Tokyopop website,Medievaldragon. 2010-12-18. Tokyopop Launches Online Shop: Blizzard Manga Available. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-12-19. but it was later taken down as Tokyopop revamped their online sales site.Tokyopop team. Hi Everyone!. Tokyopop. Accessed 2011-02-20. Summary Ghosts are the Dominion's ultimate weapons - elite terran operatives capable of reading thoughts, becoming invisible, and much more. One location possesses the technology and expertise required to teach these mysterious individuals their unique and deadly talents: the Ghost Academy. Struggling to forget her harrowing past, Nova, a powerful psionic soldier-in-training, has found strength in her fellow trainees: Tosh, a hard-line Dominion supporter; Kath, a mouthy vice-president's daughter; Delta, a bubbly newbie; and Lio, a scatter-brained technopath. Together, Nova and her teammates undergo brutal physical and psychological exercises as their unique telepathic and telekinetic powers are twisted to serve the Dominion. But while Nova grows stronger, her team begins to fall apart. Tosh's admiration for Nova turns into distracting attraction. A feud with a former teammate consumes Kath, and Lio disappears into the bowels of the Ghost Academy for some extremely terrifying "medical treatment." Meanwhile, friends from Nova's past fall under zerg attack! Will the trainees regain their focus in time to step up as true heroes of the Koprulu Sector? Synopsis Aal Cistler, having been previously ejected from the , appeared in a documentary called "I Was Framed". He accused the preceptors of the Academy of cruelty and favoritism. Ghost Program director Kevin Bick appeared on The Dominion and You to discuss the matter with E. B. James. However, James ambushed him in the interview. Bick said drug abuse was not tolerated there, but was used in some experimentation, and that the students were closely watched. He could not explain how Cistler had been able to give drugs to student Lio Travski. As Bick left, James suggested he find a new job. Travski, being experimented upon by Superintendent Sarco Angelini, had built up a tolerance to hab. Bick ordered him to undergo detox, as he felt Arcturus Mengsk was behind the media ambush. Angelini ordered Team Blue—Gabriel Tosh, Nova Terra, Lio Travski, Delta Emblock and Kath Toom to take part in a training exercise against zerg-bots as their rivals in Team Red looked on. Travski was not allowed to use his technopathic abilities against them. However, Team Blue came out ahead anyway, since Emblock was able to use pyrokinesis to great effect, Travski was able to "see" attacks and dodge them, and Nova Terra detected a controlling force behind the robots—Angelini. She used her powers on him. Angelini was impressed, and wished all ghosts had her level of power. Meanwhile, Team Red leader Dylanna Okyl was particularly displeased with Nova, prompting the latter to read her mind. She discovered that Okyl was romantically interested in Tosh... who was clearly interested in Nova Terra. Okyl wept. Nova and Tosh discussed their differing views of the Academy. Nova was distracted by the "ghost" of Colin Phash. When she tried to follow him, he disappeared. Aal Cistler, his father Finance Minister Aldeo and three senators descended upon the Academy, demanding that Aal Cistler be allowed to reenter, that Bick stop all experimentation upon the students... and that he allow his financial records to be analyzed. Aal Cistler requested joining Team Red, which resulted in Dori Koogler being removed from the team to accommodate him. Cistler repeatedly mocked old foe Kath Toom in Sergeant Hartley's training class. Cistler challenged her to a martial arts battle and beat her up. A bitter Dylanna Okyl challenged Nova Terra to a battle, but Gabriel Tosh took the challenge instead. Okyl beat him up. Afterward Nova and Tosh made out in a "blind spot" within the Academy. Afterward Nova talked about it with Emblock, explaining that they weren't technically breaking the rules about dating. Lio Travski underwent neural resocialization as a partial cure for his drug addiction before undergoing a more standard detox. He rejoined the team, looking much healthier and more confident than he had previously. Nova knew something was wrong with him. Tosh broke up with Nova, as Dylanna Okyl knew of their relationship and would rat them out. Nova was left sad and bitter. She ran into Okyl and Cistler. The latter threatened to ruin her. Nova then encountered the spirit of Colin Phash again. As she pursued him, she found herself in a restricted area. The guards said they would have to report her. The Deluge Sarco Angelini set up another training exercise, between Team Red and Team Blue. However, the true purpose of the test was to investigate what changes a lack of drug addiction had on Lio Travski. Meanwhile, Dylanna Okyl and Aal Cistler planned on focusing on Nova Terra, the only "dangerous" opponent on the other side. Okyl insisted on taking on Nova herself, so once the rest of her team had Nova pinned down, she and Cistler, using a group of abandoned SCVs for cover, made contact with her. Okyl and Nova tangled in a martial arts competition, but Travski let loose with his powers, taking control of the SCVs and capturing Team Red. Cistler offered him drugs, but this only made Travski angry. Angelini saw the test as a success, and admitted to Kevin Bick that he had slightly modified Aal Cistler. Bick announced that the two teams would join into one, and be sent on a mission to the fifth planet in The Baker's Dozen. The Old Family Heirs Several Old Family heirs, including Morgan Calabas, Antonia Tygore, and Bess and Rockham Kusinis, had left Tarsonis and lounged about on a resort on Tyrador VIII in order to avoid the Great War. They received word from Arturro Calabas, sponsor of their trip, that Tarsonis had fallen. They were to take shelter at The Baker's Dozen, a group of thirteen mining planets that he owned, immediately. The security contingent loaded them on a ship. Three months later, the group made it to Shi, the fourth planet in the system. They were surprised to find the world abandoned, but the computer gave them clearance to land. Many of the heirs were unhappy at the rough conditions there. Meanwhile, some of the security personnel were worried that Arcturus Mengsk was behind this, as the Old Families were his enemies. Three months later, a mysterious boxy ship arrived. It had clearance to orbit but not land. Unknown to the Old Family group, it released a drop pod containing a zerg drone. A month later, a security guard, Jakk, was on duty when he noticed a group of zerg. He was captured and infested. Meanwhile, the bored heirs were taken on a bus trip, which took a turn for the worse when they encountered the zerg. They were forced to retreat, with losses. The group spent the next month fortifying their position. A massive zerg attack ensued, and during the battle Jakk blew himself up. Their ship took off without making any attempt to evacuate them. Eventually all the security personnel were killed, leaving only the heirs to fend for themselves. They took shelter underground. The heirs decided to use BDE-1600 mining lasers to defend themselves. Two months later, the defense had failed. The mining lasers had taken too long to recharge, and the zerg killed all but four heirs: Morgan Calabas (son of Arturro), Antonia Tygore, and Bess and Rockham Kusinis. The Kusinis twins were lost in one part of the mining complex, while Calabas and Tygore were lost elsewhere. Each pair believed themselves to be the only survivors. They made calls for help. Unknown to them, as they continued to make distress calls, a ghost training team was visiting the nearby fifth planet in the system. Characters Main Characters *Delta Emblock *Nova Terra *Kath Toom *Gabriel Tosh *Lio Travski Supporting Characters *Sarco Angelini *Kevin Bick *Morgan Calabas *Aal Cistler *Andie Dessai *E. B. James *Dori Koogler *Winlaleah Martine *Obi Minaya *Dylanna Okyl *Colin Phash *Antonia Tygore Mentioned Characters *Arturro Calabas *Aldeo Cistler *Dhupal *Keys *Arcturus Mengsk *Corbin Phash *Roderick Excerpt StarCraft: Ghost Academy (volume 2). Tokyopop. Accessed 2010-06-18. Notes Some of the battle art during the Fall of Tarsonis depicts variations of units that did not exist during the battle, including Second Great War ultralisks, Second Great War queens, and ''Crucio'' siege tanks. References Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Category:Manga